


Out For Kicks

by ficbear



Series: Delinquent [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Bathroom Sex, Car Sex, Corruption, Detectives, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Facials, Gangs, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Police, Rough Sex, Teenagers, Verbal Humiliation, clothed orgasm, juvenile delinquency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like he was talking about a completely different world, like he'd found some secret underground city beneath our clapped-out old town. It was over-egged and overheated, and I'd laugh at his pitch now, but back then I was seventeen and what did I know? So I got caught up in the glamour of it, and I followed along wide-eyed, getting more eager by the minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I knew Nick from school. Never really liked him. But by the time I ran into him again, I was bored and frustrated and running out of options. Anyone new, anyone I hadn't already gotten tired of, anyone who might be able to give me a few weeks of entertainment, I'd go along with them like they were my last chance. Just to see what happened. And what happened this time was the first step in a long, long dance.

I'd been hanging around with him for a couple of weeks when he mentioned going to a party later on, one thrown by the gang he'd fallen in with. He talked about it in the kind of taut, hushed tone that meant he was only barely holding in his excitement, and I'd do anything for excitement back then – still would, although my idea of excitement has changed a bit – so I badgered him until he agreed to let me tag along. Badgered, and hinted, and flirted. Maybe if I came with him, it'd be fun. Maybe we could have a good time. I don't even think he liked me that much. He just wanted the thrill of bringing someone new with him, and then the thought of me offering myself up in exchange for the privilege of tagging along, well, that made him feel even more powerful, and he lapped up the attention I was giving him.

I met him in town that night, outside the old cinema. He could have just told me the address beforehand, but there was no way Nick was giving up any information for free. He was the ferryman, and he was damn well going to get his payment. So we walked to the house together, coat pockets stuffed with the cheap booze he said we needed to bring, and all the way there Nick talked my ear off about people I didn't know and places I'd never been. It was like he was talking about a completely different world, like he'd found some secret underground city beneath our clapped-out old town. It was over-egged and overheated, and I'd laugh at his pitch now, but back then I was seventeen and what did I know? So I got caught up in the glamour of it, and I followed along wide-eyed, getting more eager by the minute.

The door was wide open, and you could hear the music from halfway down the street. We just walked right in, past the sour-looking kid sitting on the stairs like a watchdog, and down into the basement. Nick gave me a smug little smile as we went inside, like he wanted a round of applause. I just put my hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, just enough to let him know I got the point. Enough to let him think he might get a bit more than that, later on. The place was dark and hot, with just a few dingy lamps lighting up the brickwork and the figures lounging on scattered chairs and cushions, barely visible through the thick smoke hanging in the air. I just stood there for a moment by the doorway, trying to let my eyes adjust to the darkness, kind of at a loss. I was there, alright, but what was I supposed to do now? And then Nick said something I couldn't quite hear, and when I turned around he had his hands outstretched like he wanted something.

"Drinks," he said, leaning in closer, close enough that I could smell on his breath that he'd already gotten started.

I handed the bottles over, and followed him through to the back of the basement, to the big old sofa shoved up against the back wall, to the two guys sitting there – _boys_ , really, but they had a couple of years on me, and back then that made them seem like adults. The one on the left was obviously the leader, Tony, the one Nick had been rambling on about all the way here. The one with no fear and no scruples. He was good-looking, in a beaten-up kind of way. Slick blond hair, blue eyes, and enough muscle that you could tell he was well-built even underneath that big leather jacket. I could see what Nick saw in him, no question there. But the other guy, Lou, the second-in-command, he was the one that really caught my eye. Thinner than Tony, dark-haired and sharp-faced like a hawk, with hard eyes that tracked me from the moment we approached. He was only second in line, but there was something about him. Maybe it was just the way he looked at me, but I'd like to think that even back then I knew how to sniff out where the real power was.

The sofa was big enough for three or four people, but there were only the two of them sitting on it, and the half dozen younger boys around them were all crouching or kneeling on the floor like little kids at their parents' feet. Nick had no qualms about settling down on the carpet beside them, so I followed suit, and we sat there like a couple more dogs begging for scraps. Nick started talking, but I could only catch the odd word here and there over the music, so I just kept quiet and tried to look agreeable. All the while, I could feel Lou's eyes on me. I might have been a stupid teenager, but even then I'd seen that look often enough to know exactly what it meant. So I picked up one of the fresh bottles on the table next to me, opened it and held it out to him like an offering. He looked at me for a moment, stony-faced, and then those thin lips broke into a smirk. He accepted the bottle, took a long, slow drink, and handed it back to me without a word. I kept my eyes fixed on him as I took a swig myself, letting him watch my lips on the neck of the bottle, my throat working as I swallowed. I might not have known a damn thing about gangs back then, but _this_ I knew how to do.

For the rest of the night, while Tony and the others talked and planned and gossiped, I handed Lou a fresh drink every time his ran out, and I drank whatever leftovers he gave me. When Nick finally decided it was time for us to leave, he leaned over and spoke right next to my ear, giving my arm a squeeze. "Tony likes you," he said, loud and exuberant. "He wants you in."

"Yeah?" I grinned at him, but inside I was trying to work out what on earth Tony could have decided he liked about me on the basis of me spending a few hours flirting with his lieutenant. Still, I'd gotten what I wanted, and that meant Nick would be expecting to get what he wanted, so I started gearing myself up mentally for a pleasant but not all that exciting session, and I gave him my best lewd smile. "Which way's the bathroom?"

Nick grinned right back at me. "Upstairs and to the left."

Those leftovers must have added up to a good few proper drinks, because my legs turned out to be a lot less steady beneath me than I was counting on, and I had to focus hard to make my way out of the basement and up the stairs without stumbling. For all I knew, Nick was right behind me, and I wasn't going to embarrass myself in front of him. So I kept my hands tight around the bannisters, and hauled myself up to the bathroom as slowly and steadily as I could. The light in there was blinding – not the last time I've wished for dimmer lights in someone else's bathroom – and when I turned around, it took me a minute to realise that the guy I was staring at bleary-eyed wasn't Nick after all.

"No-one gets in with Tony without my say-so." Lou closed the bathroom door behind him, but left it unlocked. Those hard eyes were still fixed on me, and the desire in them was anything but subtle now we were alone together.

"Thought as much." I leaned back against the sink, watching him watch me, soaking up the attention. "You vet all the new boys personally, do you?"

He didn't answer me, just gave me another thin smirk, and another one of those long, hungry looks that made me feel like my skin was on fire.

I hooked my thumbs into my belt loops, trying to keep it casual. "Do I get your approval, then?"

"Maybe," he said, coming up close. "Depends how happy I am when I walk out of here."

Then he put his hand on the back of my neck, and the feeling of his skin against mine burst the floodgates wide open. I kissed him hard like I was dying of thirst, and Lou gave just as good as he got, keeping that hand on the back of my neck all the while. His leg pushed between mine, forcing my thighs apart and pinning me back against the sink. I could feel the heat of him through his jeans. I kept one arm wrapped around his waist, and slipped the other hand down to cup his crotch, squeezing him lightly, just enough to make him groan against my lips. I could have kept him waiting, teased him a little, but I wasn't any more patient back then than I am these days. I wanted it even more than he did, and I wanted it _now_. So I pulled back, leaned away to just enough to give me room to pull my t-shirt off and throw it aside, and then I dropped to my knees and got to work.

His skin tasted of soap and salt, and I couldn't get enough. Maybe it'd been too long since the last time I'd done this, or maybe it was just the thought of earning myself a place in the gang, but I couldn't keep my hands off myself as I sucked his cock. Knowing I was getting off on it seemed to turn him on even more than my mouth did. Maybe he was used to new recruits just going through the motions. His hands tightened on my shoulders, rubbing along my collarbone over and over like he was trying to rub right through me, and he mumbled something that might have been a curse or a warning. I took the hint and pulled back just in time to let him come over my face. His nails dug into my shoulders, and I kept working my hand over his cock until the last few sprays of come hit my throat and chest, until he finally sagged back against the wall and let his hands fall to his sides.

I felt drunker than ever then, looking up at him, watching the last few shudders of pleasure passing through him. I felt like I'd won a fight.

"Yeah," Lou said, giving me that smirk again as he buttoned his jeans back up. "Yeah, alright, you're in."

He slipped out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, and all of a sudden I was alone. I knelt there for a moment, trying to get to grips with what was happening, until the thought of getting caught half-naked and doused with come pushed me up to my feet again. I'd just finished cleaning myself up when the door opened again, and this time it was Nick standing there, with his eyes glued to my bare chest and a big, awestruck grin on his face.

"Did..?"

"Yeah."

"Wow," Nick gave a little laugh, half-nervous, half-giddy.

"Yeah."

"So…"

We stared at each other, and right at that moment Nick looked like the second most attractive guy in the world to me. I was still on fire from getting a taste of Lou's cock, and now the thrill of being in demand was coursing through my veins, making me insatiable. A few minutes ago I was worried about getting caught, and a few hours ago I was lukewarm on the whole idea of Nick in the first place; now I'd have let him fuck me on the living room floor if he wanted. Now I'd have done just about anything.

"Come on, then." I beckoned him, crooking my finger, drunk on the power of being wanted. "Come here and let me pay up."

He locked the door behind him – just as well, since neither of us had a nasty enough reputation to keep people away, not yet – and all but pounced on me, running his hands all over my chest and back while I kissed him, like he wanted to touch every inch of bare skin. The sound he made when I sank down to my knees, the shuddering sigh that sounded like it had been building for weeks, that noise was sweet enough to me that I'm surprised it didn't finish me off there and then. Last time I'd felt triumphant, but this time I felt invincible. Like I could take on _anything_ , and it would all go my way.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, my joining up was the kiss of death for Tony's gang. By that point, I'd gotten the actual, official initiation over and done – a bit of shoplifting and then beating up some tough guy from another gang, not much worse than I would have done under my own steam – and I was going along on my first big job with them when it all went to hell. Not that it was my fault, just bad timing, but I was new and I was one of Lou's favourites, and that was enough. I can't blame them for giving me a wide berth right along with him, after what happened.

It was a poky little chemists we were going to knock over, and it should have been easy. I wasn't that green, but they weren't about to trust me with anything important, so me and Nick were just supposed to help carry stuff out once the door had been dealt with. Fill my bag with as much as I could as quickly as I could, scatter and then meet up at Tony's. Simple, right? But I didn't want to be too blasé about it, seeing as how it was my first job, so I kept my eyes open and my mind on the task even while the older boys were joking and chatting. I remember trying to block out their voices as I listened to the smash of the window breaking, and the clunk of the door's lock giving out. And that meant I was on my toes as soon as the lookout shouted "Cops!" at the top of his lungs. Tony ran by me, a hell of a lot faster than you'd expect for a big guy, and he was gone before I'd taken a step. Everyone else ran after him, panicking too much to remember to scatter, I guess. Everyone except Lou. He ran, alright, but he was running the opposite way, down the side of the shop and away into a side-street. So I followed him.

He was way ahead of me when he turned and ducked into an alley. I could hear his footsteps clattering, and then stopping all of a sudden like he'd hit a wall. I slowed down, approached the alley at a walking pace, as quiet as I could. Maybe I knew deep down what was going on. I'd like to say I had some kind of intuition telling me Lou was hiding something, but the only thing my gut feelings have ever told me is how to get myself into trouble, so maybe that's why I ended up standing at the edge of the alley, watching Lou talk to a guy twice his age and about ten times as mean.

"But you said–" His voice was low and quiet, but he was obviously fuming. I could see his fists clenched by his sides. "You said you'd protect us if I helped you. You said–"

"I said I'd look the other way, as long as you did as you were told." The older guy sounded absolutely calm, like a teacher weathering a little kid's tantrum. "But you haven't been doing as you were told, have you?"

"S-sure I have." Suddenly Lou didn't sound that much older than me at all. His glamour was peeling off like chipped paint.

"No, you've been keeping things to yourself. Things about that brother of yours."

"No, really, I've told you everything–"

The older guy didn't say a word, just brought his palm down hard across Lou's face. The sound of it echoed like a clap of thunder. That slap changed Lou's attitude pretty sharpish, and now he raised his voice as if he didn't care who heard.

"What do you want me to do, rat on my own brother? If Joe found out I'd been working for a cop, he'd– He'd–" Lou broke off, shaking his head. "Look, I'll tell you whatever you want about whoever you want, _just not him_."

It all started to make sense. Of course Lou had been some detective's snitch, of course he'd been buying the gang protection. How else had Tony's boys managed to get away with everything Nick had told me about? They were just a bunch of kids, not much more than amateurs really, and yet somehow no matter what they pulled they never got caught. Until now. I felt like a fool for not figuring it out earlier, and Lou must have felt an even bigger fool for thinking that cop would do anything other than double-cross him.

"No deal." The detective laughed. "You think I'm going to protect you and your friends if you're holding out on me like this?"

Lou turned away, balling his fists up, like he was afraid he'd take a swing at the guy if he kept on looking at him. "Forget the rest of the boys then, I don't care what happens to them. But protect _me_. Just me. Haven't I done enough to earn that much, at least?"

"Sorry, kid." He grabbed Lou's shoulder and spun him round. "You're no use to me now."

The punch the detective threw was hard enough to make _me_ flinch, and I was only watching. Lou fell to the ground, out cold in one. The last shred of respect I had for him shattered when he hit the floor. Now, if I'd had any sense, I'd have run for it there and then. Sure, this guy had only knocked Lou out when he could have done a lot worse, but who knew whether he'd be so lenient with me? I should have cut and run, but the only instincts I've got are the kind that lead you right into danger, so I just stood there like a fool at the edge of the alley, and watched.

The detective whistled, and a uniformed cop came running down from the other end of the alley, quick and eager like a pet dog.

"You got the rest of them yet?"

"Just about, sir. Only a couple left. Fast runners, aren't they?"

"Put this one in the van with the others." The detective jabbed Lou's side with the toe of his shoe. Lou made a muffled, disgruntled little sound like he was being woken up from a nice sleep. "Tripped and fell while resisting arrest, alright?"

"Yes, sir." The uniformed cop hauled Lou up by the arms and dragged him off down the alley. I watched until they'd disappeared around the corner.

It was only then that I realised the detective was looking right at me. And then, when it was way too late to really help, _then_ the urge to bolt finally kicked in. I turned and ran full pelt down the street, and I could hear him following behind, slower than me but nowhere near slow enough to make this easy. I didn't even know where I was heading. I just took random turns, down any side-street that looked promising, anything that didn't look like a dead end. I kept going, even when I thought I'd lost him, down street after street after street, until my legs felt like they were about to give out on me. Even then I kept on going – I didn't know what else to do. So I was still running at full speed when I rounded the next corner, when the detective stepped out and grabbed hold of me and threw me to the ground. All that momentum went into my fall, and I hit the concrete hard enough to knock the wind right out of me.

"Get up," he said, but it wasn't like he gave me any choice, he just grabbed a handful of my shirt and hauled me up to my feet.

"Let go of me, I haven't done anything," I said, and it sounded a lot more like a plea than a demand. I tried to shrug off his grip, but it wasn't happening. He just laughed at me, and shoved me up against the wall.

"You must be the new boy." He looked me up and down, slow enough that I could feel that knot of tension starting to build up in the pit of my stomach, the way it always did in these situations. The way it still does. That kind of look lights a fuse nothing can put out. So I gave him the once-over right back, and looking him over didn't do anything to dampen down that excitement. He was taller than me by a long shot, with light hair and a nasty smile that gave me the shivers. Probably fifteen or twenty years older than me, but back then anyone over thirty looked the same to me, so who knows. He was old enough to make me ashamed just for wanting it, anyway. The embarrassment made me brash, made me want to mouth off just to show that I was more than a nervous kid.

I shrugged, giving him my best cocky stare. "So what?"

"Your friend back there mentioned you once or twice, thought you had potential." His hand stayed tight on my shoulder, pinning me in place. "Shame that'll all go to waste now."

"You're just going to arrest me?" I looked up at him, with a hell of a lot more confidence than my situation really warranted. Once that fire starts burning in me, I only get bolder, and to hell with the consequences. "That _would_ be a waste."

He laughed, but there was interest as well as amusement in his eyes, so I kept going.

"Especially since you've got an opening for a new pet rat."

"You think you qualify for that position, do you?"

I ratcheted that cocky stare up a few notches. "Sure. No-one knows me, I'm clean – I can get in wherever you want me, get close to whoever you want, the way I got close to Lou." It sounded like a real plan, but I was making it up as I went along, and I'd made my proposition before I even realised what I was saying. Back then my tongue was always writing cheques that my body had to cash, and this was no exception. "And you won't have to worry about me getting any pangs of conscience."

"Is that right?" He looked like he bought maybe a quarter of what I was saying, but it must have been entertaining him at least, because he just kept watching me with those cold eyes, smiling that wolfish smile.

"No scruples," I said, as if saying it would make it true.  "And no shame."

"We'll see about that."

He hauled me off down the street, keeping one hand on my shoulder and one wrapped tight around my wrist, and his grip only got tighter as we turned the corner down into the alley where his car was waiting. At first I worried he was going arrest me after all, that he meant to sling me in the car and drive me to the station himself. But he just shoved me into the backseat and got in beside me, grabbed a handful of my hair and brought his other hand up to grip my chin.

"Let's see if your mouth is good for anything more than backchat," he said, and a jolt of fear went through me, as if my body had only just caught up with the risks I was taking. This was so much more frightening than anything I'd done before, _he_ was so much more frightening than anyone I'd hooked up with before, and the fear had my heart racing. He shoved me down until my face was squarely in his lap, until my cheek ground against the bulge of his cock. I could feel it hardening through the fabric of his trousers, jutting up harder and harder against my skin, and the feeling made me crazy. I couldn't help but groan against him, as much as I wanted to play it cool. He just laughed, and shoved my head down a little harder. "You like the thought of that, don't you?"

Every word sounded like a taunt, and I wanted to tell him to go to hell, but all that came out of my mouth was another pathetic groan. My own cock was hard and aching to be touched, I couldn't pretend to myself that I was just doing this for his benefit. All I could think about was getting a taste of him, and any fool could have seen how much I wanted it.

"Your friend didn't tell me you were such a cock-hungry little bitch." He unzipped his fly and took out his cock, holding it just out of reach of my lips. "I'd have picked you up sooner, if I'd known how much of a slut you were."

The way he talked to me set me on fire like nothing else, like no-one else ever had. My cheeks were burning and my hands were shaking, but the minute he let go of my hair, I fell forward and took as much of his cock in my mouth as I could fit. Maybe saying I had no shame was an exaggeration, but what little shame I had wasn't going to stop me getting what I wanted. So I worked my mouth over the length of him, sucking and licking as much as I could, until my lips were raw and my jaw was aching. I didn't care how sore I got, either. I just wanted more, more of the taste of him, more the smell of him, more of the feeling of his shaft sliding against my tongue, thick and hot and heavy. And the more I had of it, the more worked up I got, until I barely knew what I was doing anymore. I didn't even realise I was rubbing myself through my jeans until I heard that mocking laugh.

"Look at you... Can't even resist pawing at yourself while you suck my cock, can you, you filthy little whore?" He forced me down further, until my lips were stretched around the base of his shaft and my throat was straining around him. I tried to protest, tried to deny it, but the only sound I could make was a helpless little moan, lost against the hard flesh filling my throat. Spit was running down my chin, soaking into his trousers, and I felt like my mouth was just a hole to be fucked, just a toy to be used however he wanted. He might as well have had me tied up, for all the resistance I was capable of giving.

"You love it, don't you?" He ran his thumb along my cheek, tracing down along the bulge his cock made as it pushed against the inside of my mouth. "Yeah, you love every inch of it, you dirty little slut."

I groaned against his skin. Every insult he threw at me just made me want it more. He grabbed hold of my hair and yanked my head up and down faster, forcing me to take it as deep as I could on each stroke, and every time his cock battered against the back of my throat it was like someone was turning a crank inside me, ratcheting the tension up higher and higher and higher until I felt like I was going to burst. The noises I was making were pathetic. Muffled little whimpers and wet, hungry moans, proving over and over that I was every bit the slut he said I was.

"That's right," he said, tightening his grip on my hair until it made my eyes water. "Open that throat up and take it like a good little cocksucker, show me how much you want Daddy's cock."

It was like he'd flipped a switch. Before I knew what was happening, I was bucking forward, grinding against my hand and crying out against his skin. He knew straight away what had happened, and he didn't waste any time in letting me know just how amusing he found it.

"You really are a filthy little bitch, aren't you?" He laughed, pulling me up so that only the head of his cock was in my mouth, forcing me to meet his eyes. "You'd beg all night for my cock if I told you to, wouldn't you? Maybe next time I will."

I made a helpless, ragged little noise in the back of my throat. I don't even know what I was trying to say. I was breathless and sore, and I could barely think straight. But I wanted there to be a next time, that much I knew, so I carried on working my tongue over as much of him as I could reach, lapping at his cock like it was the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted. So what if I was already spent? I wanted this job, and I was going throw myself into getting it even if it meant jettisoning every last bit of dignity I still had left. It must have worked pretty well, because he just shoved my head down and held me in place while he fucked my mouth, and it only took about a dozen of those short, sharp thrusts before he pushed all the way in and came so deep in my throat I barely tasted it.

Almost as soon as he'd pulled out, he was pushing me back and opening the car door. "Go on, get out," he ordered, and I did as I was told without a word. It was only once I was standing on the pavement with that night air hitting me like a slap in the face that I started feeling more like myself.

"What's the matter, you in a hurry?" I leaned against the car with one arm, watching him as he got out of the back and into the driver's seat.

He laughed. "Busy night ahead of me, processing the rest of your little gang."

Imagining that gave me the shivers, and I was so wrapped up in the thought of it that the sound of the car starting up made me jump. "Wait," I said, putting my hands up like I had any chance of stopping him. "How do I get in touch with you, when I've got something to tell you?"

"You don't." He gave me that wolfish smile again. "If I want you, I'll find you, don't worry about that."

I stepped back, hooking my thumbs through my belt loops, trying to keep it casual. Trying not to think about how I'd just thrown myself into the deep end, how I was pretty much on my own now Tony's gang had been busted. How this detective was the only contact I had worth anything now, and how that hadn't done Lou much good in the end, now, had it? But Tony and Lou and the rest of them were in a police van right now while I was walking free, and deep down I felt like that meant I was something special. Hadn't tonight proved that?

So I just grinned at the detective, leaned back against the wall, and laughed. "Alright, then. Tell Lou I said hello."


End file.
